Straight Out of a Shoujo Manga
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Ever notice how shoujo mangas have cutesy or kinda clichéd moments? Well what if Judai was a girl and she had a "shoujo manga moment?" Or a few shoujo manga moments? Royalshipping! And Spiritshipping...eventually. -M.
1. Oh no! I bumped into—!

**Disclaimer: I was living in a world where I owned YuGiOh GX... but then I woke up... so I own nothing but the idea! BTW, they're all freshmen here...**

"Judai, you have to go," Asuka said. Momoe and Junko nodded in agreement.

Judai shook her head. "No, don't make me go, I don't wanna go!"

"It's just the orchestra dress rehearsal, you'll be fine," Momoe encouraged.

"No!" Judai whined.

Judai's cousin, Edo, came by with his blue haired best friend, Johan.

Edo and Johan were also in orchestra and they were dressed all nice with black tuxedos while Judai was wearing an elegant long black dress. Edo and Johan wore black dress shoes while Judai were black high heeled dress shoes.

"Come on Judai," Edo said, bored with the situation.

Since Johan was behind Judai, she didn't even know he was there.

"Careful, she's already tried to runaway once," Junko informed.

Judai sighed. She took small steps backwards, knowing that if she went any faster, she would probably trip. "Ok, see? I'm going, I'm going. I'm going to Orchestra…"

As she continued walking bit by bit, she noticed she had the attention of all three girls. Momoe and Junko seemed to be looking at her in curiosity. Asuka was holding back a grin. Judai wondered why they were staring at her but just thought it was because they were making sure she was going to go to her class.

Suddenly Judai bumped into something. She froze. She slowly turned around to see what she had bumped into.

It wasn't a what, it was a who. She had just bumped into her crush, Johan. He looked down at her with a smile. The three girls grinned.

"You alright?" Johan asked.

"Eep!" Judai took a step back and tripped. Johan managed to catch her before she fell. She blushed and quickly got out of Johan's arms and ran to Asuka. She clung onto the blonde. This time, the girls laughed.

"Asuka!" Judai cried. She had a tight hold on her.

Asuka smiled but pretended to be annoyed and looked over at Judai's cousin. "Edo, help me out here!"

Edo shook his head at how his cousin was acting. "Let's go, Judai." Was his attempt.

"That doesn't help, ya know," Asuka deadpanned.

The bell rang. Judai hugged Asuka tighter.

"Don't make me go!"

Edo calmly pulled Judai away from Asuka even though she was still struggling.

"Come on, Judai," Johan said with a smile. "You'll do great, like always, don't worry about it."

Judai stopped struggling and blushed slightly. She looked down to avoid his gaze. "Ok…"

"Good luck Judai," the three girls chorused. She nodded and waved to them.

Edo dragged Judai away in order to make sure she didn't try to run away, again. Johan laughed and went with them. He waved goodbye to the girls and they waved back.

"Well, we'll see you later Asuka," Momoe said. Junko nodded.

"Later guys," Asuka said. When they left for class, she giggled. She calmly walked to her first period.

Once in class, she pretty much zoned out after the first half hour and thought about what had happened before class. 'That was so cute! I can't wait to get them together!' She thought happily.

----------------------

Over in the orchestra room at that same time, Judai and Johan sneezed, causing a disaster in the classroom that involved music stands and sheets of music flying everywhere and people falling all over the place.

Edo blinked out of his reverie over what had happened earlier and looked at the chaos in front of him. 'Whoa, that was like, straight out of a shoujo manga…' He thought, shaking his head at his cousin and his best friend.

* * *

**Monkey: Hmmmm...now why would Edo know what a shoujo manga was like?? o.O lol. Well anyway, this actually happened! My friend (Chocolat) was in Judai's position and I was in Asuka's and Cookee was Junko and Chocolat's crush (Streak) was Johan and her cousin (Fuzzy) goes to our high school so I just put Edo as Judai's cousin, lol. So everything was real except the last part with the sneeze disaster thing, that I just wanted to put in there. lol. And I know, I know, what the hell am I doing writing other stories when I should be updating Johan and Judai's etc...?? [I have got to change that long name! -.-] And I will focus back on my other two stories, so no worries! I just wanted to put this out there. Please don't hate me for writing Judai as a girl! But I love gender bending! Wee! I love writing stories based on what happens to me and my friends and Chocolat had a lot of shoujo manga-y encounters with Streak so there's a lot of material. Go ahead and flame if you want, the flames will be used to torch my freshman stuff! :D Muahahaha! I survived my freshman year! And I hope everyone has an awesome summer!! Whoo!**

Cookee: Ya know, it's kind of sad when the author's note kinda exceeds the story... o.o

**Monkey: It does not! ...Oh wow, it kinda does...I'm gonna go now...-.-"**


	2. Help! I'm gonna crash!

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"Hey Judai, let's go to the park," Edo said while he and Judai were eating at Judai's house.

"Alright." She nodded. They finished eating their ice cream cones and Judai got her keys. Currently, they were home alone and bored so they were fine with going to the mini park inside Judai's neighborhood.

As they left Judai's house, Edo got on his skateboard. He skated slowly so as not to leave his cousin behind.

"Go ahead," Judai said, noticing Edo's speed.

"Nah."

He stayed with her until they reached the park. Edo went around the park while Judai sat on a swing.

"Hey Edo," a voice said.

Judai's eyes widened and she stopped swinging. She looked around and saw Edo had stopped skateboarding and he was talking to two people. One was Manjyome and the other was a familiar bluenette.

'Johan?? What's he doing here?' Judai wondered.

After a couple minutes, Edo waved her over. She walked to them and noticed all three were on skateboards.

"Hi Johan, hi Manjyome," Judai greeted.

"Hey," they said.

"Did you know these two live here?" Edo asked.

"Really?" Judai said. 'What?! Johan lives here?!'

Manjyome pointed to one of the houses in front of the park. "I live there."

Johan didn't live that close to the park so instead he told them his address.

"Hey, that's two houses away from you," Edo said, looking at Judai. She was in shock.

'Of course. This stuff can only happen to me,' Judai thought.

Johan looked at her. "Really? Cool. I mean, I just moved here to this neighborhood last week so I haven't really seen so many people here."

"Hey, what about me?" Manjyome asked.

"Eh." Johan grinned when Manjyome rolled his eyes.

The boys talked for a bit until Johan noticed Judai didn't have a skateboard. He asked about it.

"I don't know how to skateboard," Judai said.

"I tried teaching her once," Edo spoke up. "She slammed into a wall and hasn't gotten on a skateboard since." Edo grinned. Manjyome laughed. Judai smacked Edo over his head. "Ow! What?"

Johan looked at Judai. "I could teach you if you want."

"Ah, no, that's ok." Judai said. "I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother at all," Johan grinned.

"Um…" Judai looked at Edo. He nodded. "Ok."

"Dude, I thought we were gonna go to Jim's house," Manjyome spoke up.

"Go with Edo," Johan said.

Manjyome looked at the silverette. "Wanna come?"

"Sure."

They rode away shortly after, leaving Judai with Johan.

Johan got off his skateboard. He moved it in front of Judai. "Get on."

Judai looked at it. The skateboard was just sitting there. She lifted a foot up and placed it on the skateboard and felt it move forward under her. She quickly got her foot off of it.

"No way, I'll fall."

Johan put his foot on the skateboard and smiled. "Try it now."

Judai carefully got on it and stood still. Johan removed his foot and Judai nearly fell over. Her hands moved around in an effort to keep her steady. Johan took her hands and kept her steady. Judai turned red.

He walked a bit, bringing Judai and the skateboard with him. He let her go and she kept going but then fell over to the side.

"Ah!" Right before she hit the ground, she was caught by Johan. He helped her upright.

"You ok?"

Judai blushed at how close they were. She nodded.

Johan brought the skateboard back over to her. She carefully got on.

"You're standing too close to the side, try to get more to the middle," Johan said.

She put her left foot down and kicked off with it. She went forward, Johan never leaving her side and with his arms near her incase she fell. She leaned towards one side and nearly fell again.

"Try to stay balanced," Johan told her.

"Ok…"

She tried again and she was doing all right until the skateboard got stuck and she fell forward, sending the skateboard backwards.

"Whoa!"

Johan placed an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Cute," he said with a smile.

Judai turned red again and quickly got out of his grasp. "Huh?"

Johan went to get the skateboard and rode back to her. "Wanna try again?"

Judai nodded and she got on.

"Don't be scared."

She kicked off again and she went straight , or as close to straight as she could get without falling.

Since they were going down a hill, she gained speed. Johan walked by her side and clapped.

"You did it."

Judai turned to look at him. "Yeah, thanks Johan."

"No problem."

Since they weren't paying attention to the road, they didn't notice the big rocks coming up. The skateboard suddenly stopped again and Judai fell backwards. She landed on something soft. She looked down and surprise, surprise. She landed on Johan's lap.

Right before she fell, Johan got behind her and she ended up landing on him.

Judai's eyes widened and she blushed heavily. "Eek!"

'Oh my God!' Judai thought.

She got off of him as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said.

Johan laughed. "Nah, don't worry about it, it's fine." He got up and looked for his skateboard. He found it and brought it back to her.

She shook her head. "I think I've had enough for one day."

"Alright." Johan noticed it was getting late. "I'll walk you home."

"That's ok, it's not that far," Judai said.

"No way, I'm walking you home. I don't want anything to happen to you," Johan told her.

"Ah, o-ok."

He walked her home and waved goodbye to her once she was at her door. He left to his house once she went inside.

Judai leaned against the door and slid down, a blush all over her face.

'Oh wow! He was so close to me! And he even taught me how to ride a skateboard! And I landed on him! Oh my gosh how embarrassing!' Judai closed her eyes to try to get rid of the memory.

"Cute." she heard him say.

'No way! He said shoot! Or fruit or something but he didn't say cute! I mean, why would he say cute? It's not like he thinks I'm cute or something, nope, no way. Hahaha. Nope, not at all.' Judai sighed and stood up then walked to her couch. She laid down on it.

After a couple minutes, she had finally convinced herself that Johan hadn't said "cute" at all. She closed her eyes to fall asleep, knowing that Edo had spare keys to the house and can get in by himself.

She was about to fall into her REM sleep when she heard it again.

"Cute."

"Argh!" Judai said, opening her eyes. "Why me? It's like my life is some cheesy romance book!"

With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Monkey: This really happened. It happened to a friend of mine but I can't say who...lol. It was funny to watch... well, to me anyways. She nearly killed me for laughing at her. lol. Well I hope you guys liked it! :D And to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this, thank you so much! You guys are awesome! xD**

Cookee: Oh! I remember this, it happened to--

**Monkey: See you later everybody!**


	3. Flashback! How I met Johan

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"So he's your neighbor?" Asuka asked the next day in the morning before school started.

Judai nodded. "This sucks!"

"Why? I thought you liked him?" She stared at friend questioningly.

Judai blushed. "I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't want him to know that I like him."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You're acting like a girl from a manga or something."

"Well I don't think he likes me," Judai said honestly. She frowned. "So I don't want him to know anything."

Asuka shook her head. 'Oh Judai.'

"So, how did you guys meet?" She decided to change the subject, knowing Judai was too stubborn to change her mind.

"I met him on the first day of school," Judai told her.

"Really? You never told me about this." Asuka raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh…I didn't?" Judai looked sheepish. "Well, let's forget about it, shall we?"

"Oh no. You brought it up so you're finishing this."

Judai tried to get away but Asuka blocked her off. "Spill."

Judai sighed. "Ok well…"

~Flashback~

"Bye Asuka, Momoe, Junko!" Judai said, waving to them as she left to find her first period.

"Bye!" they called out.

Judai looked around the school. It was so big! And there were so many people!

She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her jean pocket and unfolded it. She read it and saw her first period was Orchestra.

'Ok, where's the Orchestra classroom?' she wondered as she walked around. She wasn't worried about being late since tardies were never counted on the first day of school. All she was worried about was not being able to find her class at all and getting lost.

She walked around the second floor and looked at her watch. She had five minutes left to find her first period or she would be technically late. With a sigh, she walked towards the stairs.

Her phone began to vibrate. Stopping midway on the stairs, she took her phone out and looked at the caller. It said restricted so she was just going to ignore it and put it away. What she didn't count on was a junior bumping into her on the stairs. Her phone went flying out of her hand.

"No!" she tried to reach out for it but it fell over the railing and landed in a bush. "Aw man!"

She raced down the steps and stopped in front of the bush. Putting her binder on the small wall around the bushes, she looked around but couldn't find her phone. Glancing down at her watch, she saw she had three minutes left. Beginning to get a little scared, she continued to look for her phone. She overheard some girls talking about the way to get to the orchestra room. She listened to the directions carefully while simultaneously looking for her phone. Two minutes left.

"Do you need any help?" a voice asked her.

She stopped searching and turned around to look at the person who spoke.

"Huh?" was all she managed to say when she saw those emerald green eyes. They were so pretty…

"You're looking for something, right?" he asked her.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded.

"Do you need help?" he repeated.

"Uh, but you'll be late," Judai said.

"That's ok. I'd rather help you and be late than ignore you and get to class early. It wouldn't feel right." He told her.

"Um, ok then." She looked at her watch. One minute.

"So what are you looking for?" he asked her as he put his binder down on top of the small wall.

"My phone."

"Alright."

So they searched for a bit, going through the thick bush, careful not to cut themselves on the sharp leaves and branches.

'How does my phone even get lost in here if my hand can't even get through here?' Judai thought. 'Of course, this stuff only happens to me.'

"Is this it?" he spoke up.

She turned to look at him and her eyes lit up. "Yes! Thank you!"

She took back her silver cell from him and put it away.

The bell rang.

"Sorry for making you late," Judai said.

"It's fine. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where the orchestra room is, do you?" he said with a smile.

"Uh, oh, yeah! Follow me," She said. She picked up her stuff from the wall as did the blue haired guy. She led him around happily, all the while thinking about who he was.

'He's so cute! And nice! I mean, so many people ignored me, even the teachers out here! But he helped me,' Judai thought. She smiled lightly.

They turned a corner and came across a classroom.

"Here it is!" she said cheerfully.

She opened the door and stepped out of the way to let him go in first. He shook his head and held the door so she could go in. She smiled and went in. He walked in after her.

"Hey, Johan!" someone said.

Judai looked around, having recognized that voice. Standing towards the back of the classroom, she saw her silver haired cousin, Edo.

Johan waved. "Hey Edo."

'They know each other??' Judai wondered, noticing Johan was the name of the guy that helped her.

She sat in the front of the room since there were so many seats available and watched Johan make his way over to Edo. He stopped and turned around to smile at Judai.

"Thanks for helping me get here."

"Y-you're welcome." Judai said.

Edo looked at them. "You know each other?"

"We just met." Johan said.

"Well I'll introduce you." Edo walked past Johan and went to Judai who was mentally shouting at him.

'Go away you idiot! I don't wanna meet him! Don't you know by now that I'm shy when meeting new guys?!' Judai thought, hoping that Edo might be able to hear her thoughts and stay away.

But of course, no such thing happened and he came there anyway, with Johan behind him.

"Judai, this is Johan, my best friend." Edo said as he stepped to the side. "Johan, this is my cousin, Judai."

"It's nice to meet you, Judai."

"Um…likewise, Johan." Judai managed. 'Edo, I'm _so _gonna kill you later!'

"So how did you guys meet?" Edo asked.

"She dropped her phone in a bush and I helped her find it," Johan explained.

"You dropped your phone again? I remember one time you dropped the phone near my head from atop your balcony and it landed in a bucket of water," Edo remembered. Johan chuckled a bit.

Judai stared at him. 'Two things. One: I didn't drop it you moron! I missed when throwing it at you! And Two: why do you have to say that in front of him?!'

"Well, at least her phone didn't break this time around, right?" Johan said.

Judai nodded. "Yeah…" She felt her face grow slightly warmer. 'Oh no! I'm blushing!'

Edo raised a brow at his cousin when he saw her cheeks turn somewhat pink. "Why are you blu—"

"Bye Edo!" Judai cut him off through gritted teeth. She smiled innocently. There was no way she was going to let him finish that question! Then Johan might think the wrong thing and she didn't want that!

Johan laughed when Edo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Later Judai." He said, then walked away and back to his seat. She nodded.

"Bye Judai," Johan said.

"Bye Johan," She squeaked out.

He smiled and walked back towards his seat next to Edo.

Judai looked at the front of the classroom with a small smile and blush. The teacher began talking since most of her students were finally there and Judai easily tuned her out.

'I wonder what other classes I'll have with Johan…' Judai wondered.

~End Flashback~

"And that's how I met him…" Judai finished.

Asuka burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Judai said.

"You would meet him like that, huh?" She said as she calmed down, her laughter becoming giggles.

"What's that supposed to mean??"

"Oh nothing, nothing." She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Don't you have two classes with him?"

"Three." Judai corrected. "Orchestra, biology and Japanese."

Asuka nodded. "I wish I had a Prince Charming like you do."

"He's not my Prince Charming!" Judai said with a frown and a blush.

"The blush says otherwise." Asuka laughed at her friend.

Judai looked away. "You're so mean."

The bell rang, signaling to all that another school day is about to start.

"Well go on now Judai, orchestra and Johan await!"

"Hmph! I hope you trip in front of your crush!" was the meanest thing Judai could think of saying since she wasn't good at that sort of thing.

Asuka waved a hand around, easily dismissing her minor threat. "Already have."

"Oh…wait, what?! You have? You have a crush?? Who??" Judai looked at her, surprise all over her face.

Asuka put her index finger in front of her lips. She smiled. "It's a secret. Bye Judai!"

Judai sighed in defeat, knowing Asuka had easily won this round since her first period was right next to them while Judai had to go to the other side of the school in order to get to hers. She risked being late all the time and she was rarely late.

"Bye Asuka!"

Walking to her first period, Judai made a decision.

Since Asuka loved to know about her love life, she was going to find out who was Asuka's crush and she was going to make fun of her forit.

* * *

**Monkey: So there's another chappie!**

Cookee: I remember this.

**Monkey: Yeah... Chocolat and Streak are so cute together! x3**

Cookee: Does Chocolat even know you're using her life as a model for this story? o.o

**Monkey: Well...**

Cookee: You're horrible. -.-*

**Monkey: I'm kidding! She knows! lol. Anyway, later people! xD**


	4. My Tutor is Who!

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"Hey Judai," Asuka greeted. The two made their way over to lunch. Judai had a frown on her face.

"Hi Asuka."

"Ok, what's wrong?"

Judai sighed. "It's nothing."

They got to the cafeteria and sat down with Momoe and Junko.

"Hey Judai, Asuka," they said. They noticed the look on Judai's face. "Judai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Sho and Kenzan sat with the girls. "Hey you guys."

Judai placed her head on the table. Asuka shook her head.

"Ok Judai, spill. Something's up. What is it?"

"I'm failing geometry," Judai said at last.

"Ouch." Momoe said. "Aren't your parents like, super harsh with grades?"

"Yeah, I'm so screwed when they find out," Judai said.

"I could help you," Asuka said.

"Really?" Judai perked up. "Cause I have test this Monday…"

Asuka thought for a bit. It was Friday. "Oh wait, I won't be here this weekend. Fubuki and I are going out of town with our parents. I'm sorry Judai."

"Oh, it's ok. Have fun." Judai smiled.

"Thanks." Asuka said. "Momoe? Junko? What about you guys?"

"We're in algebra," they spoke.

"Sho? Kenzan?"

"I'm in algebra," Kenzan said.

"I'm barely passing so I'm not someone to go to for help." Sho said.

"I know! Why don't you just go to your teacher and ask for help?" Junko asked.

"Good idea." Judai said as she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Judai made her way over to her class and was glad her teacher didn't have a class now.

"Ah, Ms. Yuta?" Judai called out.

Her teacher was on the computer. She looked up at the brunette.

"Hello Judai. What do you need?" Ms. Yuta asked, driving her attention away from her computer and over to her student.

"Um, well I'm doing a bad job in geometry and I'm failing so I was wondering if I could get a little extra help."

Ms. Yuta thought for a bit. She nodded. "Yes, I have noticed that you've been struggling lately in this class. I'll tell you what, how about I get you a tutor?"

"Another student?"

"Yes."

"Ok, sure." "Alright. I'll set everything up so one of my best students helps you. And you'll find out who it is after school today."

"Thank you Ms. Yuta." Judai smiled and walked out of the classroom.

She went back to her friends at lunch.

"Well, I'm getting a tutor," She announced.

"Who??" the three girls asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out after school today."

"Good luck," Asuka said. Judai nodded. She wondered who would be helping her.

------------------------

"My tutor is who?!" Judai exclaimed.

Ms. Yuta laughed. "Oh Judai, you act like it's the end of the world! Your tutor is only Johan Andersen."

'Ok, I think I've read this part of my life somewhere before…what was it called? Oh yeah, _My Life Sucks_,' Judai thought sadly.

"So is he ok with this?" she asked.

Ms. Yuta nodded. "Yes of course. He told me that he'll be waiting for you at the library after school. So if you want to catch him, you better get going now."

"Alright. Thanks Ms. Yuta." Judai said and left the classroom, making her way over to the other side of the school where the library was.

Ms. Yuta shook her head. "Those two…"

~Flashback~

Her eighth period was talking and messing around since they were already done with all their work.

"Class, I have a student that needs help in geometry and I'm putting them with a tutor," Ms. Yuta announced to her students. "Is there anyone here who would like to help them?"

"Who is it?" someone asked.

"One of my students. Judai Yuki."

Ten guys raised their hands at the sound of her name.

"She's so cute!" one of the guys said.

"I'll do it!"

"No! Pick me!"

Ms. Yuta blinked. "Uh…"

"Please excuse this interruption," said the principal through the loudspeaker. Ms. Yuta looked at it. "But will the students that dumped the buckets of kitty litter on the teachers before school please report to the dean's office immediately." He repeated his announcement and Ms. Yuta shook her head.

"Poor teachers." She looked back at her students and saw the ten previous guys who had their hands up no longer had them up. They were pale and had wide eyes.

"…Does anyone volunteer?" Ms. Yuta asked.

"I'll do it," Johan raised his hand calmly with a smile. The rest of the guys gulped when he spoke.

"Alright," Ms. Yuta nodded. "Since no one else volunteered, you can do it, Johan."

Johan looked around and glared at the guys who looked his way. Ms. Yuta never noticed. The guys quickly looked away from the bluenette.

"Ok, cool." Johan grinned.

Ms. Yuta had a feeling Johan had convinced (or threatened) the others not to volunteer.

The bell rang and Ms. Yuta shook her head. Oh well, at least one of her students wanted to help Judai.

~End Flashback~

Judai really didn't want to go to the library. But she didn't want to fail geometry either so she decided to go.

As she made her way over there, she met up with Asuka.

"Hey Judai," she greeted. "So who's your tutor?"

Judai looked away. "…Johan."

Asuka laughed.

"It's not funny!" Judai pouted.

"Yes it is," Asuka calmed down and clapped her hands together under her chin and intertwined her fingers together. She smiled. "Just imagine, he could be helping you over all the postulates and theorems for proving triangles congruent when suddenly you two confess! It'd be too cute!"

"Asuka," Judai whined with a faint blush. "That's so lame."

The blonde giggled. "Ok, ok, good luck."

"Thanks. I'm going over to meet him now."

"Or maybe he'll take you to some secret garden somewhere and you'll confess your true feelings by a lakeside under a full moon!"

"It's one-thirty in the afternoon!" Judai countered.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop."

Judai sighed. "Why doesn't this kind of stuff happen to you?"

Asuka smiled. "You'd be surprised. Anyway, you better get going, you don't want to make him wait for too long."

"'Kay. See ya."

"Bye."

The girls went their separate ways.

"And who knows? Your Prince Charming could sweep you off your feet and take you to a secret and romantic world of geometry!" Asuka called back with a grin.

Judai stopped walking and turned around, a blush on her face. "Asuka!"

Laughing, the blonde ran away. Judai shook her head. She walked over to the library and went inside.

She walked around some bookshelves and calmly made her way over to the center of the library where all the round tables and computers were. She saw that only one table was being occupied but no one was at the table.

"Oh, Judai," Johan said from behind her. The brunette jumped a bit and turned around. Johan was standing a couple feet behind her with a thick book in his hands.

"Johan," Judai said, blinking away her surprise. "What's that?" She asked, looking at the book in his hands.

"It's a mythology book. I have to do an essay for English over one of the Gods or Goddesses versus one the lesser Gods." He explained.

"Oh," Judai nodded.

"Come on," Johan led her to the table where his backpack and binder were at. "Do you have your geometry book?"

"Yeah." She pulled it out.

They sat down and Johan pulled out a notebook which he used for random notes. Here he was going to write down stuff he needed for his essay.

"Ok, what are you having trouble on?" Johan asked, giving her all his attention.

"Well…" Judai thought for a bit. "Everything. Mostly proving."

"Alright. Do you have any notes on what we've covered so far?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll set up a proof for you." Johan began. He opened his notebook to a random page and ripped it out. "What confuses you the most with proving?"

"Triangles." Judai remembered what Asuka had said earlier about triangles. She shook away her thoughts as she watched Johan draw out two triangles connected to each other and labeling what sides were congruent and what weren't.

"What proves this congruent?"

Judai stared at the picture. "Um…the lines?"

Johan blinked. "We're gonna be here a while…"

~One Hour Later~

Johan had successfully explained to her things like SSS, SAS, ASA, AAS and HL. He drew out some triangles for her and told her to prove them congruent.

"This is SSS." She said, pointing to a picture.

Johan nodded. "And this one?"

Judai looked at it. "AAS?"

"Good."

He had her prove something and she did it perfectly.

"Is this right?" Judai asked with uncertainty.

"Mmhm." Johan smiled. "You got it."

Judai blinked. "I do? I mean, I do! Thanks Johan!" She bounced up and down in her seat happily. "Yay! I won't fail this quarter of geometry!"

Johan nodded. He had made sure that he explained exactly what the teacher had said would be on the test. He looked down at his notes and saw that he had enough information for his essay.

"So you think you're ready for the test on Monday?" he asked her.

She nodded eagerly. "I am now."

The librarian that had been watching them with a smile on her face for the last hour walked over to them. "The library is going to close soon."

"Ok, thank you." They said politely.

They gathered their stuff and left, saying goodbye to the librarian who waved in return.

They walked to the front of the school, talking about anything that popped into their heads. Judai was surprised at how easily she was able to talk to Johan, her shyness around him completely forgotten.

The sound of a car honking at them shook her thoughts away. She looked out on the street and saw her mom was there.

"Do you want a ride?" Judai offered. She figured it was the least she could do after having Johan help her.

Johan shook his head. "That's alright. I'm going to Jim's house." He pointed to a house right in front of the school. "He lives right there."

"Oh, ok."

Her mom honked at her again. Judai rolled her eyes. Her mom was just trying to embarrass her.

Judai walked a bit then stopped and turned around. "Thank you so much, Johan."

He nodded. "See you later, Judai."

She smiled and ran to her car since her mom was honking again. "Bye Johan!"

He waved to her and she got in and left. She looked back at him and saw him get on his skateboard and skate away to Jim's house.

Her mom laughed in the driver's seat. "So who's that?"

"Our neighbor." Judai said, trying her best to fight the oncoming blush.

They stopped at a stoplight and her mom looked at her. "Just a neighbor?"

Judai nodded and looked out the window to avoid her mom's gaze. Her mom smiled, seeing her reflection in the window.

"Aw, Judai's got a crush!"

"Mom," Judai whined. She already had Asuka on her back about her liking Johan, she didn't need her mom too!

"Ok sweetie." The light turned green so they moved again. "I totally approve, he's cute."

Judai blushed. "Mom."

The rest of the car ride was spent with Judai wishing she had walked home instead and her mother laughing at her.

'Aw man! I've been so caught up on not failing geometry that I forgot to search for Asuka's crush! Oh well, I'll find out when the time comes,' Judai thought as the car ride slowly came to an end.

~With Johan and Jim~

"Took you long enough to get here, I thought you forgot," Jim said when he opened the door to his house and saw the bluenette there.

"Sorry, I lost track of time while I was tutoring Judai," Johan said as he stepped into Jim's house, leaving his skateboard in front of the door.

"Judai?" Jim raised a brow. "You were tutoring Judai?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Just, you like her don't you?"

Johan stared at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Have you asked her out yet?" Jim asked, walking with Johan up the stairs into his room.

"No, it's not the right time yet." Was all Johan said.

Jim shook his head. "Whatever you say, dude."

---------

Judai sneezed a couple times. She sniffed a bit. "I wonder who's talking about me…"

* * *

**Monkey: Wow! I was able to get two chappies up in one day! Woohoo! And all this happened before EXCEPT the flashback scene. That whole thing was made up, I just thought it'd be funny. lmao xD**

Cookee: Don't you have a question you want to ask the readers?

**Monkey: I do? o.o Oh yeah! I do! OK! Who should be Asuka's crush? And remember that whoever it is will end up with her...eventually. lol**

Cookee: The choices are: Ryo, Jim, Manjyome, Edo, Sho...Sho? Monkey, what the heck? o.o

**Monkey: Well, the options include all the guys besides Fubuki and Johan. And Sho isn't Fubuki or Johan, lol. So he's an option too. n.n" So you guys decide who she goes with! Please help us figure it out. Dx**

Cookee: See ya later everybody!


	5. Unlucky at the Mall

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

Judai wondered how she ended up being dragged around the mall by her blonde haired best friend on a Saturday night.

'Oh yeah, I was bored.' Judai remembered as Asuka pulled her into yet another store.

"Asuka, can we take a break, please? I don't know how much more my arm can take of your pulling," Judai whined, careful not to bump into a few mannequins. She nearly knocked one over and Asuka laughed.

"Alright, alright. But first let me go try this one," She said, holding up a tank top.

Judai sighed. "Ok." She took the three bags Asuka was holding before she left to the fitting rooms.

Judai's phone began to ring. She pulled it out and saw Edo was calling her.

"What do you want?" Judai greeted with a smile.

"…Hello to you to," Edo said.

Judai giggled. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow, you in or out?"

"Out. I have a major test to study for on Monday," Judai replied, already dreading going home to crack open her biology book.

"So why don't you just study now?"

"Because I'm not at home right now."

"Really? Where are you?"

"I'm at the mall with Asuka." Judai told him.

"The mall? Which one?"

"The Meadows Mall."

Edo thought for a bit. "Oh yeah! That's the mall that … said he'd be at." Right when Edo said the name, Judai heard some static and didn't catch it.

"Who's here?" Judai shifted around the bags in her hands. They hadn't been at the mall long but already they had gotten five bags. She wondered if they would seriously have to carry around all the bags by the end of the day.

"…" Edo repeated but that same static cut him off.

Judai sighed. "Ok, whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Mmk. Later."

"Bye." She put her phone away and saw Asuka come out of the fitting rooms looking happy.

"You're getting it, huh?" Judai asked, knowing that look on her friend's face.

"Oh yeah."

After she paid, she took her bags back and they went to the store were Fubuki was currently working at. Asuka took his keys and the girls left to his car to drop off the bags, much to Judai's relief.

Once they were done, they made their way over to the food court.

"So what's up?" Asuka spoke.

"Nothing much. Edo called while you were in the fitting rooms."

"Oh? And what'd he say?"

"He's having a party tomorrow and invited me but I said no."

"Why?? You should go! What if Johan's there? They're like best friends so I'm sure Edo would invite him too."

"Oh yeah, he also said that someone else is here today," Judai remembered, completely forgetting what Asuka had just said.

"Who?"

"I don't know, every time he said the name, there was static. But with my luck that would mean that it would be…" She looked up ahead of them. "… Johan?!"

The bluenette in question stopped walking and turned around to see who had called his name. The second he stopped walking, Asuka grabbed Judai's hand and pulled them behind a stand where they sold hair accessories.

"You ok Johan?" Jim asked.

Johan looked back at him. "Yeah, but I thought I just heard someone yell out my name."

Jim raised a brow. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh well. It must've been my imagination."

Jim smirked. "You wanted it to be Judai, huh?"

Johan looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Shut up."

Laughing, Jim shook his head. "Your luck isn't that great. Yeah right Judai would be here in this mall at the same time as you."

Johan rolled his eyes. "Come on." He walked away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jim said, running to catch up with him.

"Nice going Judai," Asuka said sarcastically. She poked her head out from behind the stand and saw Johan and Jim walking away.

"Why is he here??" Judai freaked. "I already see him enough at school, I don't need to see him here too!"

Johan. That's who Edo was trying to say was also there!

'What did I do to make you angry??' Judai asked mentally as she looked up. 'Bet you get a kick out of seeing this!'

"Judai!" Asuka said, waving a hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Huh?" Judai blinked.

"I said, they're gone now. Wanna go to the food court?" Asuka repeated.

"Oh. Sure."

"Ok then, let's go."

They got out of their hiding spot and walked in the same direction Johan and Jim had been going.

"So Asuka, when are you gonna tell me who your crush is?" Judai asked hopefully, she really wanted to know!

Asuka thought about it. "You know him."

Judai's eagerness dropped. "You're gonna make me guess?"

"Sure," Asuka replied, not really paying attention to her. She lightly pushed Judai to the side a bit so they'd walk on the opposite side of the store she saw Jim and Johan go in.

--------------------

"Ok dude, really, are you ok?" Jim asked, starting to look a little worried over his blue haired friend.

Johan looked blankly through some shirts. "Huh? Oh, yeah. It's just that, I feel like I'm being watched…"

Jim let his worry go. "Johan, we're in a mall. It's full of people. And people will look at you, especially because of that wild blue hair of yours."

Johan stared at him. "What's wrong with my hair??"

"…Nothing." Jim replied. "It's just not too normal…" He mumbled, going through some shirts, hoping Johan didn't catch that.

"I heard that."

Jim smiled. "Why don't we go to the food court?"

Johan raised a brow. "Sure?"

And they left the store in order to get some food.

-------------------

"Is it… Manjyome?" Judai asked.

"Is who Manjyome?" Asuka looked at her, confused.

"Your crush."

Asuka stared at her for a bit. "I'm not gonna say who it is."

"But you told me you were gonna make me guess," Judai pointed out with a frown.

Asuka thought for a bit. She remembered what she had said a little while ago. "Tell you what, I'll give you some clues but no guessing, 'k?"

"Ok."

"Well like I said, you know him. He goes to our school. My brother knows him. He's popular I guess and he sometimes hangs out with us."

Judai counted off on her fingers. "That narrows it down to like, ten guys. Can I get another hint?"

"Nope. That's it for today." Asuka stuck her tongue out at her. "Now come on, let's get some ice cream."

Judai nodded and they ordered some ice cream.

They were about to sit down at a table when they saw Johan and Jim sitting not too far away from their spot.

Judai panicked and dropped her ice cream cone. "No!"

Asuka shook her head. "Judai…"

Having heard Judai, the two boys looked around and saw the brunette staring sadly at her chocolate ice cream on the ground.

"Judai?" Jim said.

"Ha!" Johan said triumphantly before he stood up and walked over to them.

"Hi Johan," Asuka greeted.

"Hi Asuka, hi Judai." Johan nodded. He looked down at the ice cream.

Judai kneeled down and using some napkins, began to clean up the mess.

"Aw man. I don't even have any more money to buy another one!" Judai pouted.

Johan kneeled down next to her and helped her clean up. "I could buy you one."

Judai looked up at him. They were so close! Her cheeks turned pink and she looked back down.

"Ah, that's ok. It was just ice cream…" She told him, as they finished cleaning. They stood up and threw away the ice cream cone and the dirty napkins.

"No, I want to." Johan smiled at her.

"Well…" She looked at Asuka who nodded. "I don't…"

"She'd love it." Asuka intervened, knowing Judai was too stubborn to let him buy her ice cream.

Johan nodded. "Alright. Come on." He said to her.

Judai shyly followed him back to the ice cream store. When she was sure Johan couldn't see it, she turned around to glare at Asuka. Or as Asuka saw it, a stare at her since her glare was watered down a lot by the blush.

"Those two, huh?" Jim asked, popping up behind Asuka.

Asuka jumped. "Geez! Don't do that!" she calmed her heart a bit and paused. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well didn't you know? That Johan likes Judai?" Jim raised a brow.

Asuka stared at him for a minute. Then she lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes! I knew it!" She exclaimed happily. "I knew he liked her back!"

"So she likes him too?" Jim looked at the two and smiled. Johan had gotten Judai another ice cream and she took it while blushing and thanking him a lot.

"Yep."

When they came back, Judai started eating her ice cream, happy she hadn't dropped it this time.

Until Fubuki showed up behind her, screaming,

"Hey everybody!!"

Judai screamed and dropped the ice cream…again.

Asuka smacked Fubuki over the head. "One of these days you're gonna send someone into cardiac arrest."

"Ow…what did I do?" Fubuki rubbed the side of his head where Asuka had hit him.

Judai looked down at her ice cream. She looked so sad. "I didn't even get to finish it…"

Johan looked down at the ice cream. He looked up at the brunette and his gaze softened. 'She's shy and clumsy,' he thought. 'And trouble-prone. That's so cute.'

"Buy her another one." Asuka ordered her brother.

"What?? Why??"

"You made her drop it!"

"Well technically, no I didn't. She dropped it."

"Because you scared her."

Fubuki sighed, knowing he couldn't win against Asuka. "Alright, alright."

Asuka and Jim left with him, secretly deciding to give Johan and Judai some alone time.

"Sorry for making you waste your money," Judai apologized.

"No, don't be. I was happy to get you something, and it was an accident." Johan smiled at her.

Judai smiled back.

"So, are you going to Edo's party tomorrow?"

Judai shook her head. "I have to study for that test in biology on Monday."

Johan nodded. "I could help you if you want."

"Hm?"

"Like, at the park or something. If you need any help, I'm there."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um, alright then. I'll meet you at the park." Judai said shyly.

"Great. It's a date."

Judai blushed. "Huh?"

Johan chuckled. "A study date."

"Oh…ok." She nodded, her blush rising a bit for misunderstanding his words.

Their three friends came back after that.

"What'd we miss? Did you propose?" Fubuki asked bluntly, seeing Judai's blush. Asuka elbowed him in the stomach which caused him to drop the ice cream.

Johan laughed. "Looks like today's not our day to eat ice cream."

Everyone else joined in the laughter.

Judai looked up. 'This may be for your daily entertainment, but at least I get to spend time with Johan…'

Since she was looking up, she didn't notice the look Johan was giving her. It was a kind look, a look full of love.

But Judai would come to see that look when fate deemed it time.

* * *

**Monkey: I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry! I was having major writer's block! **

Cookee: *Reads last two lines* Fate? *Starts laughing* You used fate in your story? A look full of love? LOL What were you on??

**Monkey: ¬///¬ Yeah yeah, laugh it up. And I wasn't on anything! It just came out like that! x/ Anyway, I hope you guys like the chappie, I don't know when I'll update again, I don't have any ideas! **

Cookee: Dude... I remember this! Didn't this happen to you like three years ago?

**Monkey: ...Shut up. -///-"**

Cookee: LOL. xD Oh, and the votes have officially come to an end! The winner is—

**Monkey: You'll find out in the next chapter! See you later everybody!**

* * *


	6. Halloween Dance

**Monkey: Bet you guys thought I'd forgotten about SOSM again, huh? xD Well no, I just had a lot of problems with my computer (to the point where I lost everything on it T.T), a lot of homework and writer's block. BUT, I finally wrote into this! And I know, the whole Halloween theme is late and all, but whatever, at least I finally updated, no? xD Hopefully, it won't take months for me to update again xD**

* * *

"So Judai, will you be going to the Halloween Dance this weekend?" Asuka asked as she sat down next to the brunette during lunch.

"I don't know, I don't know what to go as…" Judai said before taking a bite of the honey bun she bought.

"I can see you in something cute." Asuka said, drinking some of her Gatorade.

"Like what?" Judai looked at her curiously.

"Like… either a panda or a princess."

"A panda?" Judai thought about it. "I think I'd rather be a princess."

"And Johan can be the prince that sweeps you off your feet!" Momoe said happily as she joined the group with Junko. They each had two giant cookies with them.

"Unless he's like, a vampire or something, then that'd be so romantic!" Junko added.

"Oh! Or she could be Little Red Riding Hood and he could be the Wolf!" Momoe spoke as she unwrapped her cookie.

"But wait, doesn't the wolf eat Little Red Riding Hood?" Junko asked, unwrapping her cookie as well.

"Well yeah, but I was reading this one manga the other day and like, it was about the Wolf and Little Red Riding—"

"Guys!" Asuka exclaimed, getting their attention. "Judai's not going to be Little Red Riding Hood. Besides, we don't even know if Johan's going to the dance or not."

"We could be your undercover spies for that!" Junko told them.

Momoe nodded. "Yeah! Oh! We should be spies or ninjas for Halloween!"

"What? But I thought we were going to be bugs?"

"Eek! Bugs?? Why bugs?? They're so creepy!"

"Remember? We were gonna make them cute bugs!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. It amazed her that these girls were their best friends. "So, a princess?"

Judai nodded. "I think so. What about you? What are you going to be?"

"I was thinking of going as an angel since Fubuki is going as the devil."

"Not surprising," Judai commented.

"I know right? That's what I said. Somehow, it's pretty easy to picture him as the devil." Asuka smiled.

Judai giggled. "I think you'd make a really pretty angel."

"Thank you. You'd make an adorable princess."

Judai smiled. "I wonder what Johan'll be…"

---

"Johan, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Fubuki asked as he and Ryo sat down with him, Edo, Jim and Manjyome. Ryo was a senior like Fubuki and had met the gang through Asuka. They had all become good friends pretty fast.

Johan thought for a bit. "Well, I wasn't even going to bother dressing up this year."

"Aw, does that mean you're not going to the Halloween Dance this weekend?" Fubuki asked.

"I don't know. Why? Were you guys planning to go?"

"I was!" Fubuki exclaimed. "But it won't be any fun if none of you guys go!"

"I think we should all go, it'll be fun." Jim said. "We just need some costumes."

"I'm not dressing up." Ryo stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're the party pooper amongst us," Fubuki pointed out.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I am not. I just don't want to go through the hassle of buying a costume that I'll wear for one day, then never wear it again."

"But it'll be fun!" Fubuki said. "Imagine, the lights, the food, the music, the girls!" And on he went.

"He's like an advertisement," Ryo commented.

Edo shook his head. "I'm going to get something to drink, be right back." And he left.

"Well now Johan, are ya gonna dress up?" Jim asked.

"What should I go as?"

"Not sure, but you should go as something that'll sweep Judai off her feet," Jim told him.

"Oh! Like a prince! You should be a prince!" Ryo stared at Fubuki.

"How much sugar have you had today?"

"None why?"

"It doesn't seem like it…" Ryo looked at Johan. "Anyway, I think it fits."

Johan thought about it. "What are you guys going as?"

"I'm gonna be the devil!" Fubuki replied.

"Saw that coming," all four said simultaneously.

Fubuki frowned. "Is that an insult?"

"No," Ryo lied. "And the rest of you?"

"I was thinking of going as a clown," Jim said.

"Why a clown?" Manjyome asked.

Jim shrugged. "I think it'll be fun."

"I'm not dressing up," Manjyome said.

"I'm gonna be a chef," Edo said, rejoining them.

"Why a chef?" Manjyome asked.

"I like to cook, so sue me. I'm going as a chef." He looked at the younger bluenette. "Have you decided what you're gonna be?"

"Probably a prince."

"It fits." Edo said honestly. And that had to be honest, coming from someone who didn't even know that Johan liked his cousin.

Johan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, do you guys know if Judai and the girls are going to the dance?"

"Asuka's going, and if she's going then I'm sure Judai'll go too," Fubuki said.

Johan smiled. "Then I think I'll be going to the dance, just to hang out with everyone."

Ryo nodded. "I think I'll go too."

Edo whispered something in Manjyome's ear. The raven nodded with a smirk. "You're on!"

"I'm assuming you guys just made a bet?" Johan asked.

"Oh yeah, one I don't plan to lose," Manjyome said with confidence.

"We'll see about that," Edo told him.

The bell rang.

"See you later everyone!" Fubuki said.

---

"Hi Judai!" Asuka greeted at the dance. True to her word, she was an angel while her brother was dressed up as the devil.

Judai was a very cute princess. They looked around and saw Junko was a bee while Momoe was a ladybug.

"Hi Asuka! What's up?" Judai said.

"Nothing really, just hanging out, you know." Asuka laughed. She laughed even more when she saw the costume Manjyome had on. "Oh my gosh! Is he a giant cupcake?!"

Judai whirled around and saw that Manjyome was in fact, a giant chocolate cupcake, complete with sprinkles. It was funny how some people even tried to eat his costume.

Judai giggled. "I wonder why he chose that costume??"

"Because he lost a bet to me," Edo spoke, coming up behind her. "I bet him that Ryo would come with a costume, he didn't think so and well, that landed him in a giant cupcake."

Edo had come as a chef and accompanied by Manjyome, the two made a funny pair.

"Well, I'm gonna go torture him some, so I'll see you guys around." And Edo left.

Judai looked around. "So who else showed up?"

Asuka thought for a bit. "Well, Jim's a clown and Kenzan's a dinosaur."

"Oh."

"And… Oh look, it's Sho."

Judai turned around and giggled. "Aww how cute! He's a teddy bear!" The girls waved at him and Sho shyly waved back. "Hey wait, is Ryo also a teddy bear??"

Asuka shook her head. "He came as a vampire."

"Cool."

The blonde nodded.

A small blush spread across Judai's face. "Is um… is…"

Asuka grinned. "Johan here? Yep. Turn around."

Judai did so. "Whoa! He's…"

"Your Prince Charming." Jim said, coming up behind them.

Judai blushed heavily. Fate must really have it out for her.

Asuka stared at Jim. "Why _are _you a clown?"

Jim shrugged. "Thought it'd be fun." He saw Edo and Manjyome walk by. He laughed. "How'd Fubuki manage to convince Ryo to wear a costume?"

Asuka thought for a bit. "Knowing my brother, blackmail."

Momoe and Junko came by them and squealed when they saw Judai.

"A princess with her prince!" Momoe said.

"It's too cute!" Junko nodded.

They each took Judai's hands. "Come on! Let's get you two together!"

And they dragged a blushing and protesting Judai away.

Asuka chuckled. Her friends…

"So, an angel and a vamp?" Jim asked with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the clown. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You and Ryo of course. I know you like him."

Asuka looked around, making sure no one else was around to hear. She blushed. "H-how did you know?? I didn't tell anyone!"

Jim laughed. "You didn't have to. But I can tell."

"Don't tell him."

"Of course not. That's all up to you."

"Don't tell Fubuki either."

Jim nodded. "Alright, but I don't understand what is it with you people not wanting family to find out."

Asuka raised a brow. "Oh, you mean like with Judai and Edo? Well, I don't know why they don't tell him, but Fubuki can't know or he might try to do something."

"I see. Well then, I'm going to go mess with people so I'll see you later."

"Alright."

After Jim left, Asuka went around trying to find Judai.

The brunette ran past her, with Momoe and Junko at her heels.

"No! I refuse to sign up for that! Someone help!" Judai exclaimed.

"Come on Judai! Best Couples Costume! It's perfect for you two!" Junko said.

"Yeah! Now sign up!" Momoe added.

"Asuka! Help!" Judai called out.

The blonde sighed but smiled. "Ok, I'll help." She turned around and walked towards the table with the sign up sheet.

"What?? Asuka!" Judai whined.

Judai ran around a mob of people and slammed into someone. She closed her eyes, waiting for her meeting with the ground, but it never came.

Her eyes opened and she saw a pair of arms around her waist.

"Hi Judai," Johan greeted, releasing her once she was upright.

Judai blinked and blushed. She had just been in his arms! "Um, hi Johan."

Johan noticed her costume. "You look beautiful, Judai."

"Ah… Thank you. Y-you look really handsome, Johan." She looked down, embarrassed.

_Cute_, Johan thought. He looked down at his costume then looked at her with a grin. "We kind of match."

"Yeah…"

Johan breathed in deeply. "Judai, there's something I want to tell you."

Judai looked up at him, curious. "Huh?"

"Judai, I—"

"Johan! Judai! Isn't this amazing??" Fubuki asked, popping up next to them.

"Ah… huh?" Judai asked.

Johan stared at the devil. Fubuki blinked a couple times.

"What?"

Johan sighed and gave a small smile. "Nothing. So what's up?"

And off Fubuki went about how cool the dance was.

Judai looked at Johan, still curious. _I wonder what he wanted to tell me…?_

Momoe and Junko showed up and dragged Judai to where the food was.

Fubuki left to go with them and Ryo showed up behind Johan.

"So close, huh?"

Johan nodded. "It's alright, there'll be other chances."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. By the way, how did Fubuki get you into that costume?"

"… Blackmail."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

Johan laughed. "Come on, let's go with our friends."

And so they went on to where the food was.

---

Johan sipped some of his mountain dew. Edo came up to him, eating a cookie.

"Hey, what's up?" Edo asked.

"Nothing really." _It's just that every time I try to tell Judai how I feel, someone always interrupts us! It's already happened five times today! _"Just having a good time, you?"

Edo nodded. "Same. Having fun with Manjyome as my slave."

Johan raised a brow. "Slave?" That was new.

Edo laughed. "_That _was our bet. There's a reason he's an edible cupcake."

"He's _edible_??"

"Yup." Edo grinned as he finished his cookie.

Johan shook his head with a smile. "Oh Edo."

"So what's got you down?"

"Hm?"

"Don't lie to me, I've known you for years, I can tell when you're feeling down. Now spill."

"Well, it's just that all night I've been trying to ask out the girl I like, but something always happens that stops me."

"Ah. So who's the girl?"

Johan hesitated. "… It's…"

"And now it's time for the Best Couples Costume!" The gym dimmed as the student body president spoke. Two white lights searched the gym. "And the winners are… Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki!"

"Wahh! Asuka!" Judai cried. "I can't believe this!"

The lights stopped on Johan and Judai. The two walked up to the center of the dance floor.

"Judai, what I wanted to say earlier was—" Johan began.

"Judai! Time to go!" Edo called out, putting away his cell phone. He had to have her home by eleven and it was ten forty-five.

Johan sighed. Judai looked at him.

"Hm? What'd you wanna tell me?"

Johan shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing. Happy Halloween, Judai."

Judai smiled at him. "Happy Halloween!" And she left the dance with Edo.

"I know what can cheer you up," Ryo said, walking up to him.

"What?"

"Let's go mess with the edible cupcake."

Johan laughed. "Ok."

* * *

**Monkey: Well there you have it, hope you guys liked it!**

Cookee: When's the next update for this?

**Monkey: Actually, if all goes well, pretty soon x3 Anyway, see you later everybody!**


	7. Love Rivals!

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Alright Judai, I'll see you later, ok?" Johan said, stopping in front of the brunette's fifth period.

Judai nodded happily. "Thank you for walking me here."

"No problem. Bye Judai."

"Bye." She walked into her class and Johan waited until she sat down to leave.

He looked down with a smile. He put his hands in his pockets and began walking calmly to his own fifth period. He knew he was going to be late, but he didn't care. Spending extra time with Judai was totally worth it.

"I don't like you." A voice said, making Johan look up.

"Hm?" Johan raised a brow. "Do I know you?"

The (freshmen?) guy had dark purple hair and angry light purple eyes.

The guy pointed a finger at him and glared at the bluenette. "I am… your love rival!"

'… Is he serious?' "Um… ok?"

---

"So let me get this straight, Akito wants to fight you for Judai's love?" Ryo raised a brow as Johan told them what happened and why he was late to class.

Johan nodded. "It's weird, I've never even seen him before."

"I wanna help! I have an idea!" Fubuki chirped in.

Ryo smacked Fubuki's face with a book without looking back at him. He focused back on Johan. "So what do you plan to do?"

"I say you tell Ju—" Jim never finished for Johan took the book Ryo used on Fubuki on Jim.

"Ow. What?"

Edo walked by.

"Oh." Jim understood.

Edo felt people stare at him. He turned around and blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." Ryo, Johan, Jim and Fubuki said simultaneously.

Edo raised a brow. "Yeah, that's not suspicious." He shook his head and gathered his stuff. "I'm leaving, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

Edo left mumbling. "Secretive morons."

"When are you going to tell Edo that you like his cousin?" Ryo asked after the silverette left.

"I vote for telling him at the wedding!" Fubuki said. Johan looked away with a slight blush. Ryo took the book back and smacked Fubuki with it again.

"Hopefully soon. I don't like keeping this from him, he's my best friend."

"Aw, so kind." Fubuki nodded. "No wonder all the girls fall for you. I know I would if I was a girl."

Johan shook his head after Ryo smacked the brunette again. "I'm more worried about Judai, I'm surprised she can't tell I like her. This'll go on for a while if this keeps up."

Jim placed his hand on Johan's head and ruffled his hair a bit. "It'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

"Yeah I guess. But what about this thing with Akito?"

"Bury him in your backyard?" Fubuki suggested.

Johan looked at him. "You know, I'm not surprised to hear you say that."

"Straight out of a cartoon, you're so random," Jim added.

"A moronic cartoon character you mean," Ryo finished.

"You guys suck." Fubuki said. "Anyway, I was being serious when I said that I had an idea."

---

"Ok now, the point of this scavenger hunt is to find the three items on your list before the other, then come back." Fubuki announced.

Johan and Akito nodded as they looked at their lists.

"Really Fubuki, _this _was your great idea? A scavenger hunt? Judai's not even here." Asuka shook her head at her brother.

"Well of course she's not here, she's still in class! Besides, I thought you said she didn't know Johan liked her? Anyway, it was either a scavenger hunt or a fight to the death." Asuka stared at him and how serious he looked. "You know, this sort of thing doesn't surprise me anymore."

Fubuki laughed. "Don't count me out yet." He looked back at the two competing for Judai's love. "Alright! On your marks, get set, GO!"

He pulled out a gun and fired at the sky.

Asuka ducked. "Is that real?!"

Fubuki hid it behind his back and grinned sheepishly. "Eh… no…?"

Johan looked down at his list. He had to get the keys to the principal's car, Manjyome's homework and a stethoscope.

Akito had to take the mystery meat for lunch, a coffee pot from the teacher's lounge and a stethoscope.

Johan stared at his list. "The keys to the principal's car?" He sighed. "The things I do for Judai." And he went on his way to the principal's office.

Akito stared at his list. "Mystery meat? What am I supposed to do, carry around a bag of that with me during this?" He sighed and shook his head. "If it's for Judai, I'll do it." And he made his way to the cafeteria.

---

Johan walked into the principal's office and was greeted by the secretary.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

Johan flashed her a grin. "Is the principal in?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." And Johan walked passed her and went inside, despite her trying to stop him.

"Hi Mr. Fukuda. Can I have your car keys?"

Mr. Fukuda blinked a couple times. "Come again?"

"Car keys, I need them, don't worry, I'll bring them right back."

"And what makes you think I'll give you my car keys?"

"I've got a bag of marshmallows here, trade. Marshmallows for the keys." Johan waved around said bag that he pulled out of no where. He knew the principal was a sucker for that squishy sweet.

Mr. Fukuda's eyes followed the bag around, completely captivated.

'I wonder if I could hypnotize him… Ah, I don't have time to find out.' He stopped waving the bag around. "Marshmallows for keys, deal?"

Mr. Fukuda threw him the keys and Johan tossed him the bag of marshmallows.

He walked out with a smile. Now all that was left was Manjyome's homework and a stethoscope.

---

Akito walked into the kitchen of the cafeteria. He stared at the pot in the middle of the kitchen currently filled with the gunk they called school food.

He looked around for a bag and when he found a small zip lock baggy, he scooped up some of the mystery meat and put it in there.

Akito stared at the meat once he sealed the bag. Did it just move? Mystery was right, what was this anyway??

"Ah well." He shrugged and quickly made his way out of the kitchen before any of the cafeteria ladies caught him.

Next up was a coffee pot.

---

"You know, I'm surprised you actually did your homework for once," Edo commented in slight awe at Manjyome.

Manjyome sighed. "Yeah well it's not like I had much of a choice." They were currently in their biology class. "Besides, this better work. I was doing this homework for four hours!"

Their teacher had told Manjyome yesterday that if he didn't do his homework, he would fail for the semester since he never does his homework and always fails the tests. If he did it this one time, she would bring his grade up to a D and he would pass the semester.

"Make sure nothing happens to it between now and in ten minutes when the teacher collects it." Edo warned. He had no idea that he had just jinxed him.

Manjyome laughed. "It's right here in front of me, what's the worst that could happen?"

Just then, Johan came into the room and looked around the people there. The teacher was too busy working on her computer to notice him.

He saw Manjyome and his face lit up.

Walking towards him, Manjyome raised a brow. What did Johan want with him and why wasn't he in class?

Johan reached his desk and took his homework. "I need this. See ya."

Manjyome paled. "No!!"

But it was too late, Johan had run out of the room.

Edo patted Manjyome on the back; the latter was turned to stone.

Their teacher decided to collect the homework early and walked by Manjyome. "I see you didn't listen to me when I told you to the homework. You fail the semester. I will be seeing you here next year."

Edo suppressed a laugh. Poor Manjyome.

'I'm gonna kill him.' Manjyome thought as Edo laughed out loud and the teacher wondered what was so funny.

---

"Stay away from our coffee!" the teachers in the teacher's lounge yelled, waving around textbooks at Akito.

Akito stared at them. 'Really? These are the people that we are supposed to look up to and admire? They're nothing without their coffee…' He cleared his throat. "I don't want the coffee, I just want the coffee pot."

"Why?!"

"Because it's on my list."

"List of what?"

"I'm doing a scavenger hunt."

"For what??"

"Not what, who." Akito couldn't believe he was arguing with coffee crazed teachers.

"Who??"

"It's for Judai."

"Yuki??"

"Well how many other Judai's are at this school? Now can I have the coffee pot or what?"

Akito stared as the teachers hurriedly drank from the pot up to the point where they emptied it in a matter of seconds.

He took the coffee pot and ran, not wanting them suddenly decide to chase him around the place.

He looked down at his list. One more thing to go.

'Johan, you're going down.'

---

Asuka stared at the copies of the lists she had. "They both have to get a stethoscope? What's the point of that?"

"The point is, there's only one stethoscope at this school. The nurse has it."

"Ok. So?"

"Sooo, since I couldn't arrange a fight to the death, this was as close as it got."

She stared at her brother. "You're insane."

"Maybe, but it's free entertainment for me."

He pulled out a laptop from out of nowhere. He turned it on and it showed the inside of the nurse's office.

Johan and Akito ran inside, both stopping at the threshold to glare at each other.

"Judai will be mine," Akito said.

"Not on your life." Johan shot.

The two ran towards the nurse who screamed and they took her stethoscope.

Johan pulled one end of it while Akito pulled on the other.

Asuka stared at the laptop screen. "How did you manage to set this up so you could watch the inside of the nurse's office?"

"You forget, little sister, I'm a genius. And I'm crazy. A deadly combination when I'm bored."

Asuka thought for a bit. "So you did this more to get rid of your boredom than to help out Judai?"

"Pretty much."

She whacked the back of his head. "Moron."

Johan and Akito made a mess in the nurse's office, knocking things over, stepping on this, accidentally pulling off posters on the wall.

"Why do you like her so much?" Akito asked as they unknowingly made their way closer to the door.

"I don't like her, I love her. I love everything about her. Even though she doesn't know it yet, and I will not lose her to you." Johan replied. "So what's your reason?"

Akito thought for a bit. "She's adorable. She's cute and funny, and I like her."

"Ooh, too bad Johan tops you here!" Fubuki cheered on as he and Asuka watched on the laptop. Asuka rolled her eyes.

"This isn't wrestling."

"I know, it's so much better!"

Johan and Akito rushed outside, running towards where the Tenjoin siblings were.

They started rolling around on the ground, trying to pull the stethoscope out of the other's arms.

Asuka walked over to them. "Are you two done yet? Class will start soon."

They stopped and looked at her.

Johan took his chance and pulled the stethoscope out of Akito's hands.

Asuka saw that. She blew the whistle that suddenly appeared in her hands. "And Johan's the winner!"

"Thank God! I was just about to get involved!" Fubuki grinned.

Asuka shook her head. "This settles it, between the two of you, Johan will go with Judai."

Johan looked passed Asuka and saw Judai walking towards them.

"Hi you guys." She smiled and waved at them.

Akito looked at her then looked away. He had lost. And by losing, he lost the chance he had with her, and it was given to Johan.

"Hi Judai, what are you doing out here?"

"I have P.E next. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were having a sca—" Fubuki was elbowed by Asuka who grinned.

"We were heading off to class."

Judai stared at the metal thing in her hands. "Why do you have a stethoscope in your hands?"

"Uh…" She threw it behind her and laughed. "Come on Judai, let's go to class."

"But you don't have P.E with me."

"But my class is near yours."

"Alright." She looked at Johan and blushed a bit. "Bye Johan."

Johan smiled. "Bye Judai."

Once the girls left, the boys were left alone.

Fubuki closed up his laptop. "Tiring yet fun. Good job you guys."

Akito extended his arm out to Johan. "Make her happy."

Johan nodded and took his hand. "I will. Once I get the guts to tell her how I feel."

"Yeah."

Fubuki felt as though something wasn't right. He shrugged off the feeling. "Well, I'm off to class, see ya."

Once he left, Akito and Johan looked at the things on the ground around them.

"The mystery meat!"

"The car keys!"

They looked at each other. "Ah! Class!"

They were late to their respective classes, but hey, at least they had fun ditching. The next period involved an angry Manjyome running around the school.

"Where are you, Johan?!" Manjyome yelled out through the school.

Johan popped up next to him. "I guess it's too late to give you back your homework, huh?" He grinned sheepishly.

Manjyome glared at him. "I'll kill you!"

"Uh-oh."

They spent the rest of the day running around the school, causing more chaos there than even Fubuki could.

Judai on the other hand, never had a clue that a fight took place during the day over her love.

* * *

**Monkey: I wonder if at the rate they're going, Judai will ever find out how Johan feels about her xD**

Cookee: And while you wonder that, I wonder how you'll be able to do all of the AP homework we got in one day.

**Monkey: o.o Uhh... oh boy...**

Cookee: u.u" See you later everyone!


	8. Valentine's Day!

**Monkey: Whoo! I updated this again! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"You got a lot of stuff too, huh?" Edo asked upon seeing his best friend struggling to close his backpack.

Johan frowned. "Yeah… I don't even know half the girls who gave me stuff today."

Edo chuckled a bit and took Johan's backpack. He shifted all the presents inside which included valentine cards, heart-shaped boxes of chocolate and various other things then closed the backpack.

"You should just put everything in your locker," Edo advised, giving him his backpack.

Johan opened the locker in front of him and had to quickly close the door so the mountain of more gifts wouldn't fall out.

"Wow." Edo stared. "You sure are a popular guy."

After making sure his locker was properly shut, Johan slung his backpack over his shoulder and the two began to walk to lunch.

"Don't you get a lot of stuff too?"

"Yeah, but I say no after I can't fit anymore stuff into my backpack. You should do the same."

"I don't want to be rude."

Edo shook his head. "You're too nice."

"No, but he is." Johan said, looking up ahead. Edo followed his line of vision.

"Girls, girls! Relax! There's plenty of me to go around," Fubuki said with a grin as a mob of girls surrounded him, eager to give him their gifts.

"No, he just likes to be the center of attention," someone said from behind the two.

"Hey Ryo," they greeted.

While Johan and Edo had backpacks full of gifts and Fubuki was starting to look more and more like Santa with the huge bags full of presents he was carrying on his back, Ryo had nothing.

Johan stared at him. "I would've thought you'd be in the same position as Fubuki, or at least us."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I would be, but I reject the stuff."

And right on cue, a timid voice spoke behind Ryo.

"U-um… Ryo… I-I would like to give—"

"No."

The small brunette girl teared up. "Oh…ok…I'm s-sorry to bother you…" and the poor girl ran away.

"Harsh." Edo and Johan stated.

Ryo shrugged. He didn't really care.

"I give him a nine and a half for delivery," Johan spoke.

"He lacked originality, but the classics always work. I say seven." Edo added.

Ryo raised a brow. "What are we in, a game show?"

The other two grinned.

"Anyway, have you guys given anything out yet?" Johan asked.

"Not yet, I don't see her until next class," Edo answered.

"I see her at the end of the day," Ryo replied. "You?"

"I can't find her and I don't have any classes with her on B days." Johan sighed.

Edo stared at him in question. "You like someone??"

Johan stared back. "Uh… well, look at the time, gotta run! Bye!"

And he left.

"Where's he going? Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Edo wondered.

Ryo smirked. He knew who Johan liked and he knew why Edo didn't. But the silverette would find out in time. "Who knows? But, I give him a ten for the quick getaway."

Edo rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get Fubuki out of that mob of girls before he comes out without any clothes."

They saw the girls rip his shirt off.

"Too late." the bluenette deadpanned.

They shook their heads.

"Oh," Edo remembered something. "Who is it that you like?"

Ryo looked at him. "You don't know? It's…"

---

Three girls squealed happily when they met up at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Look! I got a purple kitty!" Momoe said happily.

"I got a blue bunny!" Junko added. They waved around their stuffed animals.

Asuka looked at Judai. "What about you?"

Judai gave a weak smile. "Nothing."

Asuka frowned. "Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

Judai held her hands out. "I haven't gotten anything… I don't think I will, but that's ok, really, it is." She smiled again.

Momoe and Junko hugged their stuffed animals tightly. "Aw! Do you want ours??"

Judai shook her head. "No, they're yours. I'm ok with not getting anything."

"What about Johan?" Asuka asked.

"What about him?"

"Hasn't he given you anything?"

Judai tilted her head a bit to the side. "No, why would he? I don't even see him today."

Asuka blinked. 'Why? Why?? Because he likes you, you dummy!'

"I'm sure you'll get something, Judai!" Momoe said.

Junko nodded. "Your Prince Charming will show up and sweep you off your feet!"

Judai giggled a bit. Her friends were so weird sometimes. "What about you, Asuka?"

"Hm?"

"Where's all the stuff you've gotten?" Judai asked, noticing that her friend's hands were empty.

"Oh, I haven't gotten anything either." Asuka replied.

"That's because you reject everything!" Junko accused.

Asuka looked sheepish. "Well, I'm waiting for… something."

"More like someone!" Momoe squealed. "Dish! Dish! Who is it?? On a scale of 1 to 10??"

"Have you guys kissed? Have you guys gone out yet??" Junko added.

Asuka took a couple steps back. "Ahaha…" She looked over at Judai who was smiling. "Not telling."

"Aww!" Momoe and Junko pouted. "No fair, Asuka!"

The blonde playfully stuck her tongue out at them. "You'll see soon enough."

---

Johan collided with a raven as he ran away from a group of girls. Since he didn't want to say no to them, he decided to literally run away from his problems.

"Watch it!" the raven yelled, rubbing his head.

"Manjyome?" Johan blinked. "Sorry." "Yeah, yeah." They got up and checked to see if they dropped anything.

"Why were you running?"

Manjyome showed him the backpack full of gifts. "Same reason you are." He looked around. "I think we're safe."

They began walking around.

"You know," Johan began, "I didn't think you'd be so popular."

Manjyome glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean??"

Johan laughed. "Nothing, never mind. Hey, have you seen Judai?"

"Just in second period, why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Manjyome didn't know he liked Judai either.

"Ok…"

When they got to the quad area, Johan looked around for Judai but didn't find her. The bell rang and he sighed.

Guess he would just give Judai her gift later.

---

Judai sighed when she sat down on the bus. Right after school had ended, she'd met up with Asuka and saw the blonde carrying a light pink teddy bear with the words Happy Valentine's Day written in white on a red heart the bear was holding.

It was from Ryo.

"You like Ryo??" Judai asked.

Asuka shushed her quickly. "Shh! Yeah, but I don't want Fubuki to know! The walls here have ears!"

Judai grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, anyway, what's wrong with Fubuki finding out?"

"One, it's Fubuki, and two, same reason you don't want Edo to find out." Asuka looked at her friend's empty hands. "You haven't gotten anything?"

Judai shook her head. "I told you I wouldn't." She looked towards the bus stop. "I gotta get going now, bye Asuka! Happy Valentine's Day!" And she took off.

Judai sighed again. It seemed silly, but she had really wanted something from Johan…

---

"Jim!!" Johan yelled out, running through groups of people with amazing ease. "Jim!"

"Hm?" Jim closed his locker and looked around, wondering where Johan was coming from. He looked to his left and saw Johan running towards him. "Hey Johan, what's got you yelling all of a sudden?"

"Help me please!"

"Ehm, with what?"

A mob of screaming girls came headed their way.

"Please! I need you to distract them! Otherwise I won't be able to get home in time to give Judai her Valentine's Day gift!" Johan exclaimed.

Jim blinked. "You want me to distract _that_?" By that he meant the mob of girls running towards them. "How do you suggest I do that??"

Johan looked around for a place to hide. "I don't know! Just think of something please! I'll see you later Jim!" And he took off running in the opposite direction the screaming girls were coming from.

Jim took a step back as the girls got closer. He cleared his throat and raised his arms up. "Hey! If you girls want a piece of Johan…!" He stopped when he had their attention. He had his fair share of fangirls, but Johan was lucky to be alive with all these girls chasing him! "He went that way." He pointed into the hallway next to him, knowing full well Johan didn't go down that way, even he wouldn't do that… although it was tempting…

The girls went to where the finger pointed without asking any questions and Jim made a run for it. He didn't want the girls to find out he'd tricked them, they looked like they would kill him!

"Ahh… poor Johan."

---

Judai got off her bus at the bus stop and slowly made her way home. Maybe not getting anything from Johan meant that the bluenette didn't like her. 'Asuka was so lucky to have gotten something from the guy she likes,' Judai thought as she opened the gates to her neighborhood.

When she got close to her house, she heard someone say, "Hi Judai."

She stopped and looked up. "Johan?"

He was standing right outside her house, his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked shyly, never once expecting him to be at her house.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He grinned and brought his arms out. Judai gasped.

In his arms he had a soft white teddy bear. It had a red bow around it's neck, a red nose and heart-shaped paw prints. From the bow were hanging two red hearts, one saying 'BE' and the other saying 'MINE'.

Judai felt her cheeks heat up. "Johan…"

He gave her the teddy bear. "I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you during school, but us not having any classes together on this day kinda made it hard to do that."

She hugged the teddy bear close. "Thank you, Johan." She frowned. "But I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright." He walked closer to her and held her hands. She smiled. "Your smile is more than enough."

If Judai wasn't blushing before that, she was now.

Johan released her hands and stepped back. "Well, it's time I get going now, see you later Judai!"

He turned around and started to leave.

"Happy Valentine's Day Johan!" Judai called out.

He smiled. He heard her start walking into her house.

'I know the perfect name for this teddy bear,' Judai thought with a smile on her face, 'Cutie.'

Johan stepped into his house. "Soon Judai… soon I'll tell you how I feel…"

* * *

**Monkey: --hides behind Cookee-- I know, I know, why aren't they together yet?? I'm working on it!**

Cookee: Aren't you planning on ending this fic by—

**Monkey: SHH! And yes, I am. Anyway, they WILL get together... eventually... xD OHH! And Cutie is real! What happened to Judai happened to me on V-Day 2009! I was staring at Cutie while I was describing her here. Why Cutie? Cuz she's cute xD**

Cookee: Nice. See you later everybody!


	9. Fubuki's Mission!

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

* * *

Johan gently took Judai's hands into his. "Judai, I have something to tell you."

Judai felt heat rise to her cheeks. "What is it?"

"Ever since I first say you, I—"

"GUYS!"

Johan released Judai's hands right before Fubuki crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground, the brunette landing on top of the bluenette.

"Ow! Fubuki! Get off!" Johan exclaimed.

Judai giggled. "Are you two ok?" Johan's earlier words were long forgotten.

Fubuki jumped off of Johan and helped him up.

'I guess now's not the time,' Johan thought, dusting himself off. "What's got you so excited?"

"I just found out who Asuka's crush is!" Fubuki replied eagerly.

'Ooh, Asuka's not going to be too happy about this_,' _Judai thought, looking at Fubuki curiously. "Really?"

Fubuki nodded then whispered loudly, "It's Ryo!" He stopped. "You know, I wonder why she never told me that…"

"I think I know why," Johan murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Johan grinned. "How'd you find out?"

Fubuki shrugged. "It's me, I was bound to find out."

"So um, what are you planning to do about that?" Judai asked.

Fubuki thought for a moment, stroking his chin in a pensive manner. Judai held back a laugh, Fubuki looked so evil in that pose. He snapped his fingers and grinned. "I got it!" He looked at Johan who raised a brow and at Judai who still looked curious. "I'm gonna need you two."

'Oh boy,' Judai and Johan thought.

---

"Why are we here?" Asuka nearly demanded as she, her brother, Ryo, Johan and Judai all walked into a fancy restaurant. "How can you afford this?"

"Come on sis! You don't give me enough credit! I have a job!"

"Why are we here?" Asuka repeated, her anger showing.

Since Ryo was here, it could only mean that Fubuki found out and was planning on getting them together. And while she did want to get with Ryo, the last thing she wanted was Fubuki's help.

Fubuki grinned. "We're here because I thought it'd be fun for all of us to hang out!"

"So you chose an expensive restaurant?" Ryo asked, staring at his best friend as if to say seriously? "Yeah!"

Johan looked at Judai. "How'd we get dragged into this again?"

"It's Fubuki." And that explains everything.

"Right."

"Come on! Dinner awaits us!"

And Fubuki shoved them all through the door.

They ended up going to a more private part of the restaurant, all five sitting in one booth, Ryo and Asuka across from each other.

"You know, I think this got a little crowded, come on you two!" Fubuki took Johan and Judai's hands and pulled them to a table next to them, leaving Ryo and Asuka alone.

Fubuki sat next to Judai who sat in front of Johan.

Ryo and Asuka stared at them. They kind of felt sorry for Judai and Johan for having to be with Fubuki. They looked at each other.

Asuka pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry my brother's such a moron."

Ryo shook his head. "Well, it is your brother we're talking about."

"True."

"I can still hear you, you know." Fubuki called to them.

"Good." Asuka replied. She placed her chin on her palm and sighed. "I don't know what he's planning."

Ryo shrugged and opened up the menu in front of him. "Might as well take advantage of this, don't you think? Whatever mess he's getting us into, at least we'll take a big chunk out of his wallet."

Asuka laughed. "Let's order the most expensive things."

They did.

"Aw man, I'm gonna go broke here!" Fubuki whined when he saw what the two ordered. "Oh well! It's for a good cause!" He turned to look at the brunette next to him. "What are you going to order?"

Judai scanned the menu. "Um, I don't know, I kind of just wanted to order a dessert since I ate when I was at home."

"Then go for it!" Fubuki said happily. "What about you Johan?"

Johan looked at him over the menu. "Hm? Oh, I don't know." 'You sat next to Judai! I wanted to sit next to her! I'll help Ryo and Asuka make you go broke!'

Fubuki felt a shiver run up his spine but figured it was just because of the cold. And that made no sense because they were indoors in a well heated restaurant, but Fubuki being Fubuki, chose to ignore that. Ignorance is bliss after all.

"So um," Asuka began, wanting to make a conversation with Ryo. "Why did you agree to come to this?" The setting and what happened made everything seem like it was straight out of a cheap dating game show.

Ryo took a sip of his coke. "I hardly call being blackmailed into this agreeing."

"He blackmailed you again?" Asuka sounded surprised. "How much does he have on you?"

"Enough stuff that he's gotten from being best friends with me since elementary school."

Asuka drank some of her mountain dew. "Oh come on, whatever it is Fubuki has can't be that bad."

Ryo looked at her with a small smirk. "You have no idea."

They continued eating some of their food.

"If you want," Asuka lowered her voice, "I could tell you some things you might not have known about Fubuki to use against him."

Ryo looked interested. "Oh? Do tell, I'm all ears."

Fubuki tried to lean over without making it look too obvious and without falling over. "Man! They lowered their voices! Now I can't tell what's going on!"

Johan drank some of his orange soda. "Maybe they don't want you to listen to what they're saying. Could be private."

"That word is unknown to me! Whatever happens between my best friend and my sister is completely open!"

"Is that so?" Ryo and Asuka asked, staring at the senior with bored looks on their faces.

"Ehm, you heard that?"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Moron."

The two went back to talking and eating.

"Aw, now I won't get to know anything!" He sighed dejectedly and went back to his food.

"Now I know what Fubuki wanted to accomplish from all this," Ryo spoke, finishing up his meal.

Asuka nodded. "Yeah, I think I do too."

They stared at each other.

"Asuka," Ryo began, "I've known you as long as I've known Fubuki, and over the years, I've fallen in love with you."

Asuka blushed heavily, finally knowing what Judai felt like every time she had one of those moments with Johan.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Asuka moved from her seat to get closer to Ryo until she was at his side. They leaned in and were about to kiss when the waiter came with the bill. Ryo smirked and told the waiter that Fubuki would be taking care of it.

The waiter gave Fubuki the bill and when the waiter covered Fubuki's view of the two lovebirds, they kissed.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Ryo said, taking Asuka's hand into his.

She nodded with a slight blush. They got out of the booth and waved goodbye to the other three.

Judai smiled when she saw them holding hands, as did Johan.

Fubuki was left staring at the bill. "Man! Did they have to order the most expensive things on the menu??" He looked over at Judai who went back to eating her chocolate cake. "Oh Judai, you have some chocolate frosting on your cheek." He leaned in close to her and was about to lick off the frosting when suddenly he had a bowl of ice cream slammed into his face.

"Come on Judai, let's go home." Johan took Judai's hand and helped her out of her seat, ignoring Fubuki who was crying about how cold the ice cream was on his face.

"Why ice cream?! Why not a cupcake??"

Johan got a cupcake from a nearby waiter and threw it at Fubuki too.

"That's for getting that close to Judai."

Fubuki got the bill for their food then. "Aw man! Johan!"

Judai giggled at first, then it became a full on laugh.

Johan smiled at her. She may not know why Johan did that, but at least it made her smile.

"I bet next time Fubuki'll think twice about bringing us all into another one of his little schemes." Johan said.

Judai nodded. "Yeah, but it was still fun."

"Yeah, it was." Johan agreed as the two made their way home. 'And now Ryo and Asuka are a couple, that means it'll soon be time for you and me…'

* * *

**Monkey: Lol poor Fubuki xD **

Cookee: He just doesn't get it easy in any of your stories. u.u

**Monkey: Don't be so sure xP**

Cookee: So does the last line in this chapter mean that this story is finally coming to and end?

**Monkey: Yeap! Next chapter is the last chapter! I'll be updating that tomorrow so until then, happy holidays everyone! See you later!**


	10. My Happy Ending!

**Monkey: Finally! We've reached the end! I own nothing! Oh! And where it says 'heart', I mean an actual heart, not the word heart xD**

* * *

Ryo came up from behind Johan and ruffled his hair. "You need to tell her."

"Hi Ryo," Johan greeted.

"I'm serious, it's been almost a year."

"I don't want to tell her."

Ryo stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

Johan laughed. "Relax. I meant I don't just want to tell her, I want it to be more … special than just that."

Ryo nodded. "Do what you want, but you should do it soon."

"Yeah I know." Johan looked at him.

"What?" Ryo asked, not liking being stared at like that.

"You've got connections everywhere, right?"

Ryo gave a nod. "Just about." He raised a brow. "Why?"

"I need a favor."

Ryo saw the look in Johan's eyes. He chuckled. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

---

Asuka helped Judai put a bow in her hair. "So is Edo still clueless about you and Johan?" She finished setting the bow in the right place.

"Thanks Asuka." Judai's eyes met hers. "Me and Johan? You mean how I like him?"

'No.' "Yes."

The brunette gave a light shrug. "Well, Edo's not Fubuki, but it's been so long, he might've figured it out."

Asuka nodded. "I see. You should confess to Johan."

Judai did a double take. "What?? Why?"

"I just think it's time, don't you think?"

Judai frowned. "And if he doesn't like me??"

'Oh I'm pretty sure he likes you.' "You'll never know unless you tell him how you feel."

The brunette sighed. "I'll see."

"Good."

---

Johan put away a couple textbooks into his locker. He took out a notebook then closed his locker.

"Johan." Edo was leaning against the locker next to his with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Edo. What's up?"

Edo's sapphire eyes stared deep into Johan's emerald eyes. "You like Judai."

It wasn't a question, but Johan nodded anyway. It didn't surprise him that he knew now. "How'd you find out?"

"I overheard you and Ryo talking earlier."

They started walking to their next class.

"Oh."

"So besides me, Judai was the only one else in the dark about this?"

"Pretty much." Johan looked at the silverette. "You're mad."

"A little," Edo replied honestly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The bluenette looked sheepish. "Well, I thought you wouldn't approve, especially if I told you at the very beginning."

Edo raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you're protective of her, and I understand why. I didn't want you to think that maybe I only liked her for her looks or something, I wanted to get to know her more so you could see that I…" Johan trailed off, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed to be saying those things to his best friend.

Edo laughed.

"Edo!" Johan frowned.

"S-sorry Johan," Edo calmed his laughter after a bit. "It's just that, you really do like her, don't you?"

Johan nodded, blushing slightly.

Edo smiled. "Then I wish you luck with her."

Johan gave a small sigh of relief. "Thanks Edo."

The silverette nodded and put his hands in his pockets, looking nonchalant. "So… when do you plan to tell her?"

"You'll see."

---

Asuka read the text she'd just gotten from Ryo.

_Johan is going to tell Judai today during lunch, make sure she's in the quad._

She replied she would do that and grinned. Finally!

"Hi Asuka." Judai greeted, coming up to her. She looked closely at the blonde's expression. She blinked. "Why are you grinning like that?"

Asuka tried to drop her grin but found she couldn't. "Oh, no reason. Hey! Since it's such a nice day out, why don't we have lunch out in the quad?"

"Um… ok?" Judai let Asuka take her hand and nearly drag her there. 'I wonder why she's so happy…'

'I wonder if there will be flowers. Or maybe a serenade! Oh I wish Ryo would've done that with me but since Fubuki was there, I'm just glad we had at least _some _privacy… Anyway! I wonder if he'll show up in a prince outfit again! Or, or maybe a groom? Hm… Oh it's so cute!' Asuka's thoughts were running a mile a minute and Judai laughed.

"Asuka?"

"Hm?"

"We're in the cafeteria." Asuka had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that they ended up going straight through the quad and into the cafeteria.

"Oh. Ehehe, my bad."

They went back outside and got some food, then went to go sit down at one of the many tables.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

---

Johan met up with Edo, Ryo and Fubuki at lunch.

"Hey Ryo, is everything set up?" Johan asked. He looked a bit nervous.

Ryo nodded. "Everything is set."

"Thanks Ryo, I'll pay you back when I can."

"Nah. Just tell her, that'd be enough."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Once the girls finished their lunches, Asuka looked around. "Where are they?"

"Hm?" Judai watched the blonde look all over and found it funny how she kind of looked paranoid. "They who?"

"Ehm…" Asuka saw Johan leaning forward on the balcony of the second floor. He grinned and pointed up at the sky. Judai's back was towards him so she didn't see anything.

Asuka glanced up at the sky and smiled. She pointed up at it. "Judai, look!"

"Huh?" Judai looked up and saw a small plane was writing something in the sky right above them. The whole quad got quiet as they watched.

J heart J was written across they sky.

J heart J? Who could they be?

"Judai," Johan called out, coming up from behind the brunette. She stood up and turned to face him.

"Johan?"

His smile in place, he asked, "Do you know who they are?"

Judai shook her head. Surprisingly, even though the whole quad was watching, she didn't turn red.

"Johan and Judai." He took her hands into his and watched her blush.

"D-does that mean—"

Johan slowly leaned in and lightly kissed her. "I love you Judai."

He embraced her. She hugged him back tightly.

"I-I love you too."

The girls in the quad 'awed.' The ones with boyfriends got pouty, saying "Why couldn't you have done that with me, huh?"

Ryo came up behind Asuka and hugged her. "About time, huh?"

"Yeah. How did he— you did it, didn't you?"

Ryo smirked. "I've got connections."

"Really now? So what should I expect for my birthday?"

"I was thinking either a circus or a party at the moon."

Asuka turned around and kissed him. "I like the idea of a circus better."

Ryo laughed. "A circus it is then."

Johan didn't let Judai go. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say something."

Judai smiled into his chest. "That's ok, I'm happy with how things happened."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because this year was fun," she looked up at him. "you made this year special."

"I'm glad."

Lunch ended shortly after. Johan walked Judai to her class, holding hands the whole way. Edo congratulated them and so did the rest of their friends.

Judai looked up and saw the skywritting fade. Most would be sad, but she smiled. Johan kissed her goodbye and she walked into class the happiest person in the world. She took her seat.

'My life may be pretty much straight out of a shoujo manga, but,' she felt her heart beat from the excitement and wonder at how her relationship with Johan would be, 'I like it.'

The End.

* * *

**Monkey: Whoo! How was that? xD Happy Holidays everyone!**

Cookee: Where did you get this idea from?

**Monkey: Remember? One day at school during lunch someone skywrote N heart P and I thought it was adorable! All the girls were saying how cute that was! And I was like "Yes! I've got an ending!"**

Cookee: Oh yeah, I forgot how just about this entire story actually happened, but to different people.

**Monkey: Yeap! Well, that's it for this story! Thank you all of you who alerted/favorited/reviewed this story! You guys are awesome! See you guys in our next story! x3**


End file.
